


DNA

by hunterstar24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drarry, Funny, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterstar24/pseuds/hunterstar24
Summary: Every person in the Wizarding world gets the Soul Marks. One matches their soulmate, and one matches their worst enemy. However, the enemy mark is very rare. One in a million. What happens when Harry gets both marks and they say the same name. Draco Malfoy.





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> So this One Shot is based off a writing prompt that had been at the back of my mind for a long time. I know there is probably so many mistakes and plot holes but I just wanted to write something fun and fluffy. Once school is over and I have more time I will go back and fix things. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> -Hunter
> 
> P.S Go check out my SuperPotter crossover story.

I pull down the ends of my sleeves uncomfortably as I walk through the great hall to my seat beside Ron. I try not to make eye contact with anyone as I pass, but Ginny is giving me a strange look as if she can see right through my calm exterior. Once I reach the table I cross my arms and lean on the table not even moving to grab anything to eat. 

Hermione without looking up from her book smacks Ron’s hand before he can take the piece of chicken off her plate. 

“Hey. It’s not like you’re going to eat it anyway,” He wines. “Too busy reading to even eat, merlin women.” 

Hermione just huffs and continues reading. Thank Merlin, they didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. Which means it gave him a little more time to process the whole situation. It was complicated, to say the least. Actually complicated was probably an understatement. 

The rest of breakfast continues without any issues to my great relief. Hermione and Ron continue to bicker throughout throwing “loving” Insults at each other. 

“Sometimes I wonder if your actually my nemesis instead of my soulmate. I mean really, it could be possible my Soulmate hasn’t been found yet ?” Hermione quips at Ron. 

He rolls his eyes and slings his arm over her shoulder, “If you’re not my soulmate then we’ve been doing our ‘Duels’ wrong this whole time.” 

Hermione smacks his arm while blushing, burying her head in his shoulder. He just winks at her in return. 

Alright, I could have gone without hearing that over breakfast but what can you do, the Soul magic never lies. Those two were obviously meant for each other. 

“Get a room, ugh. And not a broom closet this time. That’s something I can never unsee.” Ginny shouts over-dramatically from her seat a few down from us. Causing laughter throughout the great hall. Hermione’s face goes even redder than Ron which was brighter than his hair at this point. 

It was so cute and disgusting at the same that I wasn’t sure how to react. Most of the school wasn’t even laughing at them. They were laughing because they understood. Majority of the school had already been matched. Which meant everyone who hadn’t was either jealous or disgusted. Normally a combination of both. 

Ever since I found out that my two best friends in the whole world were Soulmates. Well, I’ve basically felt that the biggest third wheel for months. 

At the Soul Magic ceremony at the opening feast, where all 7th years get the activation spell for their Soul marks. Most develop within the first few days and all the others by the end of the year. Very few ever graduate not knowing who they are going to spend the rest of their life with. It was just the way things were. 

Hermione and Ron’s marks developed almost instantly. Their names appearing on each other's left wrists just like everyone had been predicting since the third year. 

While I, the boy who lived, Harry Freaking Potter, watched as my girlfriends , sorry ex-girlfriends, wrist hasn’t got my name on it. But get this Blaise Zambini’s. That has got to be the most devastatingly embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. It’s been a long 6 years so that’s really saying something. 

I was so mad I almost expected his name to appear on my right wrist, the mark of your true enemy. Most people never develop them, only truly special cases do. But no luck, both my wrists still lay bare. I left the great hall that night 3 months ago, feeling like I should crawl into a hole and die. Honestly it would probably be for the best. 

I know, I know, I’m being overdramatic. But really did you expect anything less. I’m wallowing in self-pity. 

I look up from my empty plate and accidentally catch Ginny’s eye. She smiles sadly at me, she had been giving me that same look since the Soul Magic ceremony, I had already told her not to feel bad, the marks never lie. 

“Hey, Harry. Are you feeling alright?” She asks. 

I pull down the end of my sleeves again. I had to talk to someone about this whole situation. Maybe Ginny would be the one to help. I mean she matched with a Slytherin who, up until months ago we had all hated. So she shouldn’t be judging me, should she. 

I go to respond but before I can Blaise comes up behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I quickly look away and back down at my plate. I have to get away from here. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. I couldn’t do that when I felt like everyone was staring at me. Like they just knew.  
I excuse myself from the table and go to stand up, when I look up I catch Blaise’s group of friends giving us all rude sneers. Most of them had matched with a fellow Slytherin or someone from another house. Blaise was the only one who had been marked with a Gryffindor. They all still hadn’t gotten used to the idea. I accidentally make eye contact with Malfoy and before he can read my expression I look away and hurry out of the hall. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I close my eyes and lift my head up so it’s parallel with the cloudy sky. I can softly feel snowflakes hitting my face and dampening my hair. The cold hair coming off the lake making my breath come out ragged. Another two weeks had passed and no one had noticed. I guess I’m a better actor than I thought. Good. I needed more time. Time to figure this all out. What this meant for me. What it meant for my future. 

I take another deep breath and exhale it slowly. This was the most at peace I’ve felt all year. It was only a few weeks until Christmas, which I wouldn’t be spending at the Weasely’s this year. I felt awful but due to my scattered brain, my grades had been slipping. Merlin, I sound like Hermione. But I needed top marks to get into the Auror program. From there after a few years in the field for the experience, I wanted to ask for the Defense Teacher position. That is if I survived till graduation. Strangely my impending final battle with Voldemort and the Death Eaters hadn’t been at the front of my mind. 

I open my eyes again and look up into the grey sky and see something familiar in it. I blink a few times and shake my head trying to get the image out of my head. Dammit. 

I shake the snow out of my hair and turn on my heel to head back towards the castle. As I’m coming up the path to the entrance I hear laughter and the sound of crunching leaves under the light snow from within the trees. I pull out my wand just in case but when I turn the corner I see that last person I'm expecting to see. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Draco Malfoy making out with a girl in the snow. 

Oh, merlins bread. 

I quickly jump back behind the corner. They hadn’t seen me. I let out a sigh of relief and peek back around the corner again. They had moved to lean against the tree. His hands on either side of her as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. I had no idea why I was watching, honestly, it was kinda creepy but I couldn’t pull my eyes away. I had never seen Draco looks so innocent, no that wasn’t the right word, peaceful. Whenever I talked to Malfoy he was also scowling or angry, but here he looked like he was actually happy? Was that a word I could use to describe the Slytherin prince. 

“Draco, stop. I have to get to class.” The girl says. 

She pushes him further away from her and goes to a-just her jacket and scarf. I probably should tell her that she has leaves him her hair. 

“Oh, just a few more minutes.” He coos. I never thought in a million years that I would ever hear Draco Malfoy COO? 

She just giggles and picks up her book bag.

“Oh stop. But do let me know if you get any new writing on your wrist?” She says suggestively. 

They must hope that they will get marked with each other. Not trying to be rude, but I have no idea who this girl even is. Surely Draco Malfoy of all people wouldn’t want to mark with someone that even I didn’t know. And I knew everyone. I was Harry Potter. 

She disappears around the bend that leads back to the castle. The same place that I was trying to go before I was forced into hiding behind this patch of trees. As soon as she’s out of sight Draco goes quiet. Too quiet. As if he’s waiting for something, but what? I inch out further from my hiding spot to get a better look. He leans against the tree and pulls up the sleeve of his coat and stares at his left wrist intently. I’m not close enough to make out if it says anything. After a few minutes of intense staring, he spins quickly and slams his left fist into the tree trunk. I hold in my gasp of shock. 

“DAMMIT,” he screams. He punches the tree again. And again. Again. When he pulls his hand away the last time I can see the red dripping down his wrist. He raises his fist as if he’s going to go another round with the tree when his body collapses to the ground. His bloody fist resting beside him in the snow as I see him shaking. 

“Dammit,” he says this one with less feeling. It’s more breathy, I can barely hear it from where I’m hiding. 

I can’t believe what I’m seeing. I also can’t believe what I’m doing as I step out from my place behind the trees and walk towards him. I come up behind him and rest my hand on his shoulder. He jumps away from my touch and looks at me with his soft grey eyes, it only takes them a moment before they turn back to steel. Glaring at me he shoves his shoulder away from my resting hand. 

“Get off me, Potter!” He sneers. 

“I can heal it for you. . .” I begin. 

He just get up abruptly and stalks away, going further and further from the castle until I can’t see him anymore. I just stand there for a few moments more before I continue my walk back to the Castle.

For some reason, I can’t shake the site of his vulnerable grey eyes looking up at me for those few fleeting moments. I had never seen Draco with emotion like that, not since . . . Not since that night in September, when we both got stuck in Snape's detention the first weeks of class. I thought I had just imagined it, but they were too familiar just now. So familiar. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I can’t believe one little comment about Snape’s dumb face got me detention. It’s not my fault he was standing right behind me to hear it. I’ve saved this school how many times and it still doesn’t get me out of detention, cleaning cauldrons in the potion class. First-year cauldrons too. You never know what kinda scary stuff could be growing in these.

I walk into the potion classroom and Snape was nowhere in site, someone I despised, even more, was here. 

“Malfoy.” 

He looks up from the cauldron he was scrubbing to sneer at me. 

“Potter.” 

I walk over to the table full of cauldrons to clean and grab one of them to bring to the sink. As I plop it in the sink and begin to scrub I begin to feel nervous over the strange silence between Draco and I. It was like a force, a voice in my head was telling me to break the silence. We were at the same sink but were standing as far apart from each other as possible which wasn’t a new development but I had this sudden need to fill the silence. 

“So what landed you in detention? Aren’t you right up Snape's ass.” I ask. I admit that came out a lot ruder than I intended but it was Malfoy so who cares. 

Draco snorts. HE SNORTS. 

“No, but if I was it wouldn’t be worse than how far you’re up Dumbledore's.” He retorts as he continues scrubbing his cauldron. 

I chuckle, “Fair enough.” 

We keep going in silence for a while longer, slowly building up our stack of clean cauldrons. Although it seems the dirty pile is never-ending. I keep trying to think of what else to say to fill the void of awkwardness. Then I realize that he didn’t answer my first question. 

“Well?” I say, waiting for him to answer. When I stop scrubbing and stare at him waiting for a response he pauses as well. 

“What is it, Potter?” He sighs deeply. 

“You didn’t answer my question earlier,” I tell him. I place my newly finished cauldron on the table and move to get a new one to clean. 

“Snape caught me snogging in his potion storeroom.” He states matter a factly. 

I almost drop my cauldron. No freaking way. I spin around quickly and face Draco’s back. 

“Seriously, who?” I question, as I walk over to stand beside him again at the sink. Why the hell do I care? This was starting to get strange. 

“Why do you care?” He asks, looking up from the sink for the first time to look at me. 

“You just don't seem …” I start. I stop before I say anything to piss him off. I just need to get through the next hour and I'll be fine. Although my mind doesn’t wanna seem to shut up, its like I'm enjoying a conversation with Malfoy, one that was civil? 

“Seem what? Potter spit it out or. . .” He begins annoyed. 

“Like the dating type!” I confess. Holding up my arms as if to say I -don't -wanna-fight. 

Draco visibly relaxes and continues to scrub his cauldron. I feel like he's been working on that same one for a while now. I mean to say something when he starts talking again. 

“I'm not. But with the whole Soul Mark thing, I felt maybe I could give it a little extra push since half my house has been marked and all.” He confesses. 

“Believe me, it's not it's all cracked up to be,” I chuckle, reaching across Draco to grab the soap bottle. “ And don't worry about your Soul Mark. I'm the most eligible bachelor and I don't even have mine yet.” I reassure him with a smirk. 

What is wrong with me? Why am I reassuring Malfoy of all people? 

“Second most eligible bachelor after me you mean?” He quips. 

“You wish!” I shoot back. 

He just smirks knowingly and finally moves on to his next cauldron. 

“Potter.”

I look up from my work again to see Malfoy staring intently at me. I raise my eyebrow at his sudden change in mood. 

“If you're gonna curse me Malfoy better do it quickly I have more cauldrons to clean before I can finally sleep.” I sigh, going back to scrubbing. 

Well, the civil conversation was obviously over, I swear Malfy has more mood swings than anyone I know. Even worse than Ron, and that’s pretty hard to do. Merlin bless Hermione honestly. 

“I'm sorry about Ginny.” He says finally. 

I freeze and don't dare look up at him.That wasn’t what I was expecting. I bet he's mocking me the bastard. He was actually becoming tolerable for once and now he has to go and ruin it. 

“That must have been really hard. Seeing her get marked by someone else.” 

He actually seems genuine. I have to say I'm surprised. 

“Thanks, Dra . . .” 

“I'm sure she's happy thought she really dodged a bluger with you.” 

I look up shocked and ready to curse him out but instead, I see he's got the widest smile on his face. He was making a joke, a joke that was at my expense but wasn't doing it to hurt my feelings. Who was this man cause it was not Draco Malfoy? 

“Oh piss off, ya ferret.,” I grumble while splashing some water towards him. Had I suddenly become a first year girl, what in Merlin’s name. 

He gasps dramatically splashing me back. Alright then. 

“Oh sorry, we can't all be like Saint Potter! Perfect Potter!” He continues to mock me. “Starkid Potter!” 

“Oh come on, I'm no Saint believe me. I've broken so many rules I feel like I should have been expelled ages ago.” I throwback. 

Draco drops his cauldron to spin towards me quickly. 

“Ah Ha! So you admit it.” He shouts. 

I shrug, “I never denied that I didn't break rules. I'm just so good that no one catches me. The only time I ever got caught in the act was in 1st year and that was totally you're fault!” 

Draco picks his cauldron back up and begins to scrub it roughly. 

“Oh well sorry! I was still trying to get over how you embarrassed me in front of the whole year by turning down my friendship.” He says with a tint of anger in his voice. 

“Did you seriously think to turn your nose up at everyone and insulting my one friend was gonna make me want to be your friend. You're daft.” I tell him, placing another cauldron in the done pile. 

He laughs and stops scrubbing again, “In my defense, 11 year old me was insecure and have you met my parents?” 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” I concede. 

“Thank you!” He shouts dramatically. “Glad that age-old fight is over. It was beginning to become exhausting trying to think of ways to insult you every day.” 

“Oh, so we're not mortal enemies anymore? Good, I have too many of those already.” I tell him. 

“Wait, are you saying I’m not good enough to be on your ‘Most Hated’ list anymore? That was like at the top of my resume, you’ve ruined everything like always Potter!” He says jokingly exasperated. 

I chuckle and place another cauldron in the done pile. I glance over to see Draco grabbing the last cauldron into his side of the sink. He then turns to me and sticks out his right hand. 

“Friends then?” He questions wearily. 

I look at his face to his hand and back up. Did Malfoy and I really just get over our 5-year feud in one night of detention. I couldn't believe my eyes. 

I take a step towards him, going to shake his hand when my foot slips on a patch of water from when we were splashing each other. Draco goes to reach out to help steady me but I only bring him crashing to the floor with me. 

When I open my eyes to see if I had broken anything I instead come face to face with Draco. Who happens to be lying on top of me. Well, this is awkward. He pushes himself up with his elbows but is still hovering right over me, our noses almost touching. We stare at each other for a moment and I realize how grey his eyes really are. Like a storm cloud about ready to pour down on you at any second. And at this moment I would let it. 

“Potter.” 

I take a deep breath in. 

“Malfoy.” 

Before I can form any other thoughts or words I feel a burning sensation on my arms and wince in pain. Draco pushes up off of me but stays on the ground holding his arms as well. His face mirroring mine with pain. 

I look down to see that my right and left wrist both have a name now inscribed on them. I stare for a moment not believing my eyes. I blink once and then look up at Draco. He looks down at his wrist and then up at me. His eyes warm despite still being the deep grey. 

“Harry . . .” He starts. 

I scramble to my feet. I have to go. I have to get out of here. I grab my robe off the table and run out of the potion classroom. Not even looking back to Draco sitting in the puddle on the floor alone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The great hall had been cleared of all but one long table that was parallel to the teacher table. A small group of 7th years was sitting in the center chatting away to each other while I sat at the end alone.

It was the first day of break and the 6 students who were staying at the castle over break were all seniors like myself , two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and two Slytherins who were doing their very best to pretend like I didn’t exist which was a relief, while I tried my very hardest to not glance towards the opposite end of the table where the last student sat. His left hand wrapped in a bandage and slowly eating his soup while looking straight ahead. Great he was ignoring me too, which meant this week was going to be very lonely. I don’t know why I expected any different considering the way he treated me last week. 

‘Mr. Potter,” I turn to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me. “How are you?” She asks. 

I pull down my sleeves again and turn towards her with a half smile. 

“I’m fine, how are you, Professor?” 

She gives a glance down the table before swinging her leg over the bench and sitting across from me. Okay, so this was strange. At that moment I felt like all remaining 5 sets of eyes were focused on me. 

“I’m fine, but you’re lying. Harry, you’re hiding something. And I know you probably don’t wanna talk about it with me, but I want you to know that I am here if you need it. You’ve been through so much in your life in such a short time. You don’t have to do everything alone. You never have.” She whispers so only I can hear. 

I just look down at my lap and yank the end of my sleeves down. 

“I’m not sure what you mean…” I start to lie. 

She puts her hand out in a gesture to stop me, just as she stands again and smooth down her robes. She then leans in close from across the table. 

“The magic never lies.” Is all she says before giving me a knowing smile and walking down the table towards the seniors who are pretending like they weren’t watching us the whole time. She greets them warmly and then begins a conversation. 

I look just past the group to see Draco looking right at me. I hold his gaze for a few moments, trying to read his unreadable expression. He was way too good at that, showing no emotion, where I always felt like everyone knew what I feeling. Proven in the strange conversation that the Professor and I had just had. 

He turns his gaze away abruptly and stands to gather his things. I copy him and stand quickly and gather my things before I lose sight of him. He exits the hall with myself right behind him, when I emerge in the main hall he is nowhere to be seen. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

A few days later I find myself wandering the castle in the middle of the night. Which despite it being Christmas break was still against the rules. I had my invisibility cloak draped over my shoulders and my map in my hand so I could see where I was going in the dead of night. The soft glow from my lumos lighting a very small area in front of me. I look down at my map to make sure no one was coming towards me. 

I turn a corner and find I had wandered into the hall that led to the astronomy tower. Maybe it wasn’t by accident, I found the tower very peaceful and a good place to think. I check the map one last time before heading up and see that I wasn’t the only one who needed a midnight stroll. I almost turn back but decide there was no better time to figure out what was going on than now. 

I slowly walk up the stairs and shrug off my cloak and hide it and the map where I could retrieve them later. When I reach the top of the stairs and enter the open tower I regret the decision to not wear another cloak. I shiver from the cold winter air and look around to see where Draco is, the map said he was here but I can’t seem to spot him. 

“Potter, breaking the rules again I see.” A voice resounds from behind me. I jump slightly and turn to see Draco standing behind me, leaning against the far wall. 

“No fun the other way.” I quip. 

He takes a step towards me and crosses his arms across his chest. “What are you doing here Potter?” 

“Looks like we both decided on a midnight stroll,” I answer. 

“I know about that bloody map of yours. Why are you following me?” He demands taking another step towards me. 

“I’m not following you, I come here to think,” I respond taking a step back. 

“Oh really, as if I’m supposed to believe that. After you conveniently show up right after I hurt my hand, and following me out of the great hall the other day. You’re following me, and I would appreciate if you would stop.” He begins to raise his voice in anger. 

I’m not sure how to defuse this situation, this was not at all how I thought this conversation was going to go. 

“Draco …” 

He takes two large strides and he’s suddenly in front of me. I stumble back a few more steps, last time we were that close to each other . . . 

“I’m not following you, I just. . . I just wanna talk.” I tell him. Raising my hands as if in surrender. 

“We’re not friends Potter, we don’t talk.” He snaps. “We can never be friends, you know that I know that, Merlin the universe even knows that! So get it through your head!” He begins to shout. I try to move away from him but the small of my back hit the railing, there was nowhere else I could go. 

“I KNOW THAT!” I shout back. 

This was the moment he took a step back from me, surprised at my outburst. 

“I don’t know what else to do! Okay! I have one to talk to about this! No one but you. Except for you won't talk to me so … I don’t even know. Maybe this was a mistake.” I shout frustrated. 

His shocked face turns to anger again. 

“I. . . I won’t talk to you?! Bloody hell Potter! It wasn’t me who ran out of the potions room before either of us could say anything. It WASN’T ME who ignored the other for 3 months as if nothing had happened!” He shouts back at me.

His eyes the steel grey I was so used to, but there was more behind them this time. I wanted to reach out to the warm grey I saw that day, but it was nowhere in site. 

“I . . I was afraid.” 

Is all I manage to say before he lurches towards me and grabs my right arm, I try to yank it away but his grip was too strong. I look down at my arm where my sleeve is starting to ride up and back up to Draco’s face. I then grab his right arm in a swift motion and push up his sleeve to reveal my name engraved on his wrist. He does the same to mine to reveal his name. We both stare at our true enemies name, plain as day for both of us to see. Engraved forever into our flesh. The scrawling letters of my signature a stark contrast to his pale skin. 

‘We cant be friends, Harry.” He breathes out my name like it hurts to say it. Maybe it does. 

“The magic doesn’t lie,” I respond. 

We are both still for what feels like forever before I let go of his wrist and pull my arm out of his grasp. I pull back down my sleeve and wrap my arms around myself again, the cold was sinking into my bones. 

“It was inside us all along. In our DNA.” He says, turning his back to me. “We were meant to hate each other.” 

I pull up my left sleeve and stare down at the name I had been staring at for the last 4 months. The name that up until now only brought me anger and misery. I slide my thumb over the slightly raised skin. It was like a fresh wound that had not healed because someone had been scratching at it. Reopening the wound again and again just to make sure it was real. 

I take a tentative step towards him, reaching my left hand out to grab his own. I tug slightly and he turns back to face me. His eye to the floor, refusing to look up at me.  
“What if. . . we were also meant to love each other?” I whisper, trying to make sense of it all in my head even as it was happening. 

He finally looks up at me and I feel warm again. His cloudy grey eyes look right into my green ones.I go to say something else when he tries to pull his arm away but I hold on. I hold on. 

“Potter, no. We’re enemies, it says it right here on our wrists! We can’t be . . . were not. . .” He struggles to find the words. His steely gaze breaking and giving away his confused feelings. 

“The magic doesn’t lie,” I say, as I pull up his left sleeve. 

“The magic doesn’t lie,” I place my left wrist beside his own. 

“THE MAGIC DOESN’T LIE!” I shout through tears that I hadn’t even realized had been forming. 

Once again, I see his curling signature engraved on my left wrist, the wrist that bears the mark of your Soulmate. Which much to my despair, matched perfectly with my right, my one true enemy. The universe must truly hate me. 

Draco is staring at our wrists, side by side, my name and his. We were Soulmates. The Soul Marks had proven it. His bandage covering the very top of the H and P in my name, but there was no mistaking it. It was the same name that every child in the wizarding world knew, the same name that had come out of the goblet of fire two years ago. My name. 

“Harry,” He looks up at me. “We can’t. . . it doesn’t make any sense.” 

I chuckle, “When have we ever made any sense?” 

I bring my other hand up to cup his cheek, he was only slightly taller than me so I didn’t have to look up much. I had this sudden urge to kiss him or punch him. I wasn’t even sure at this point. Before I could make my choice he pushes me away. I stumble back, confused. 

“I’m sorry. . . I can’t, we can’t. I have to go.” He whispers. He turns away and runs down the stairs and out of site. He doesn’t look back at me. I just stare at the space where he was. Wondering what I did to deserve this. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I was fucking miserable. So miserable I hadn’t left my dorm in days. Today was Christmas Eve and the most exciting thing I had done all day was send a letter to Ron and Hermione to wish them a Happy Christmas. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” I mumble to myself, falling back into the chair in front of the fireplace. I was right back into wallowing in self-pity again. Only this time it was because Malfoy had stomped all over my heart. So due to the fact that I was both his Soulmate and his worst enemy, however the hell that works, I was left feeling lost for that to do next. 

Also come to the late realization that I was bloody Bisexual, and had no one to even share this information with. Not that I would anyway since Malfoy was like my dirty little secret. 

“AHHHH” I shout into the tower. The sound echoing back at me. I was going out of my mind. I was much too depressed to even go down for meals I kept getting the elves to bring them right to the common room. Thankfully other than that no one had come to bother me, which also made me sad. I had thought maybe Draco might come to talk again but I guess he really did hate me. 

I had been going through lore from the library about the marks and looking up past cases about the enemy mark. Which, fun fact, has only ever appeared on 50 people in all of history. I had gotten the books to bring me every book had even been mentioned in. Needless to say, there was no record of anyone ever haveing the same name on both wrists. I had no explanation for what had happened to us. All of those years of watching Hermione research had taught me one thing though, the answer was somewhere. I just wasn’t looking in the right place. I had already tried to restricted section so that was out. 

“Think, Harry, Think.” I chant to myself, walking in circles. 

Who would know something that might not be written down? Dumbledore. But he’s dead. His portrait. I mean it’s the not the same as talking to the real thing but i’ve run out of options. I run out the portrait hole and towards the headmaster's office. I needed to ask Dumbledore an important question. 

When I reach the door before I could even knock the door swings open by itself. I peek inside and Headmaster McGonagall is nowhere in site. I walk in slowly and search the walls for his portrait. I hadn’t been in this office since he inhabited it himself. I up to the second level, and there he was smiling with his half-moon spectacles. 

‘Hello, Harry.” He says happily. It almost makes me feel bad for not coming to visit sooner. 

“Professor. .” I begin. 

“Oh please, call me Albus. I think you can call me Albus now.” He cuts me off, correcting me.The glimmer in his eye almost like when he was alive. 

“Albus,” I say testing it out. “I have a question about Soul Marks.” 

He nods. I take a deep breath. 

“Have you ever heard of someone’s soul marks being the same person. Like, a Soulmate and the worst enemy being the same? I know it’s a strange question but. . .” 

He laughs deeply, I not sure how to react to this. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be written anywhere would it.” He chuckles lightly as if it was an inside joke with himself. 

“What wouldn’t be written anywhere?” I question. Maybe I really did make the right decision by coming to ask him. 

Dumbledore shifts in his canvas and peers down at me over the top of his glasses. “Well, my soul marks were the same. But only a handful of people ever knew about it. Guess it was a well-kept secret.” He laughs to himself again. 

Wait, WHAT?

“Sir, please you have to help me. It’s happened to me and I don’t know what to do and I’m pretty much driving myself insane trying to figure out how that could possibly even work. I mean your one true love can’t also be your enemy that doesn’t even make any sense. Did the soul magic make a mistake?” I ramble.

“Harry,” he stops me mid-sentence. “It is possible, and it’s a lot less complicated than you think. When it happened to me I was just as confused as you. But as I grew older, without my soulmate, I realized that it’s a choice. The Soul Marks are testing you, you and this other person.” 

“A choice? What do you mean?” I ask confused. How could it be a choice, the magic tells everything who their soulmate is that’s that. It’s never been a choice for anyone else. So why us. 

“The Soul Marks are based on magic and science. They are all knowing, so when they choose the same person for both your soulmate and your enemy, they are basically saying that you in the grand scheme of the universe could love each other unconditionally or hate each other.” He explains further. 

“So, I have to choose to love my soulmate instead of letting the hate I have in my heart for them overpower that? Or does it mean that I can love them and hate them? Or . . .” 

“Harry.” He just says my name and I stop. I was rambling again, wasn’t I. 

“Yes?” I gaze up at his portrait , remembering his comment about having to live his life without his soulmate. I wonder how painful that was, knowing he had a soulmate but he could never be with them. Or did he decide not to be with them? 

“Do you love this boy?” He asks. 

“I . . . Well, to be honest, I don’t know.” I answer. Wait, how did he know it was a boy? 

“Do you hate him? Is he a bad person?” He asks now. 

I pause to think about this. Did I hate Draco? I mean sure we had had this weird feud since first year, we would throw insults and get each other in trouble. There was that one time I got him turned into a ferret. Or when Hermione punched him in the face. Or when Ron punched him the face. Or when I punched him in the face. Woah, I’m surprised his face still looks as pretty as it does considering how many times he’s been punched in the face. 

Then there was the whole thing where we had kinda sorta made up in September before this whole situation happened. He wasn’t a bad person. Sure he was a absolute dick sometimes but he was raised with warped views and from what I’ve seen he’s been trying to remedy that for some time now. He was trying. That what mattered right? 

“No,” I smile to myself. “I don’t hate him.” 

Dumbledore smiles back down at me. “Then I think you have your answer.” 

“Thank you! I think I know what I have to do.” I say, running back towards the door. Just before I go to walk down the staircase I pause. I had one more question. 

“Albus?” I say catching his attention again. “What happened? Between you and your soulmate I mean?” 

Albus looks sad for a moment before answering, “He didn’t choose me, but I chose him. So in the end I was his enemy and he mine. That doesn’t mean we ever stopped being soulmates. That the tricky thing about Soul Magic, it never lies.” 

“Who was he?” I almost regret asking, but I was insanely curious. Would Draco and I end up with the same fate. 

“He was my best friend. Gellert. Gellert Grindawald.” 

~ ~ ~ 

I go down to dinner that night buzzing. Everyone seems to give me strange looks. I guess that was normal considering they all hadn’t seen me in days. But this was my moment. I had to talk to Draco, explain to him that if we wanted each other, if we wanted us. We could have it. We just had to make the choice. 

After my talk with Dumbledore I went back to Gryffindor tower and made a plan. It was probably the worst plan I had ever come up with. That was including going to the 3rd floor in 1st year and the chamber of secret in second year and actually pretty much ever plan i’ve ever made really. 

I didn’t know if this plan would work, but I had to try. 

Instead of sitting in my usual spot for dinner I walk to the end of the table where Draco was sitting. I felt every set of eyes on me as I sat down across from him and began to eat dinner. He looks up from his own plate and stares at me intently. 

‘What are you doing Potter?” he hisses under his breath. 

“Eating dinner.” I say innocently. Oh this was going to piss him off. 

“I know that, I mean why are you sitting with me. We hate each other remember?” 

I look up at him with a fake confused face, “No, I don’t remember. Why do we hate each other again?” 

“Well, we’ve tormented each other for years.” He starts. 

“We forgave each other for that, remember?” I counter. 

His face drops for a moment before lighting up again. “My father has tried to kill you multiple times!” 

“So?” 

“So? SO?! Potter bloody hell have you gone mad?” He crowed. 

“It’s not like you tried to kill me.” I say. I take another bite of my mash potatoes and stare back at him. His face is probably the most confused i’ve ever seen it. Wow this was going to be a lot of fun. 

“I tried to KILL Dumbledore last year! You loved him, you’ve got to hate me for that.” He shouts, slamming his fists on the table. I hear the rest of the table gasp slightly at his outburst. 

“Right, but you didn’t do it. So forgiven.” I shrug and take a sip of my water. 

“Potter! What are you playing at? Is this some kind of joke?! Pay back for what I did last night cause I'm not going to apologize.” He lowers his voice a little at the last part. 

“I never expected you to apologize. Despite what you may think we’ve gone to school together for 6 years, I think I know you pretty well at this point.” I tell him calmly. Which only seems to piss him off more. This plan is going quite well, wait till I tell Hermione. 

“Potter! You’re so infuriating. You know we can’t. . . the mark says. . . UGH!” he growls, obivously losing points to make. I look over his shoulder towards the teachers table and see Headmaster Mcgonagall smirking to herself. That women knew all along didn’t she. 

“Mr.Malfoy? Mr.Potter? Is there a problem?” She asks. 

“No Professor, I’ll be leaving now anyway.” I respond, standing from the table and walking away. I don’t turn around as I walk out of the hall but I know everyone is staring at me, I can almost feel Draco’s eye burning into the back of my head. 

Once i’m out of the hall I slow my pace. Three, Two, One and, “POTTER!” Draco yells, the great hall door shutting behind him. Bingo.  
I turn around to see him running to catch up with me. 

“Yes?” I ask, continuing to walk. I wasn’t even sure where I was going.

“What the actual FUCK was that!” He says fuming with rage. 

I chuckle lightly and turn the corner, “That was me, proving a point.” 

And it had worked perfectly. I had just set out to piss him off a little so he would follow me out here. Which he otherwise wouldn’t have done if I just asked. I needed us to be alone, so I could explain to him or show him that we could be together. We could be happy. Or at least i hoped we could. Now wasn’t the time for doubt. 

“A point? You got us into a screaming match in front of the headmaster.What was that supposed to prove.” He argues. 

“Actually,” I stop walking and spin on my heels to face him. “You were the one screaming.” 

“ I . . .” He stops, not having any good response. Did I break him? 

He goes to open his mouth again but I cover it with my hand, “I have something to say before you continue screaming at me. So just hold that thought. Okay?” 

He looks weary but nods. I take a deep breath and begin.

I tell him everything. Down to the very last detail about my conversation with Dumbledore. About the Soul Marks being driven by science and magic. How he said it was choice, the marks were showing us two possible ending and we had to choose. How I didn't hate and I never had.I told him about Albus and Gellert and how they didn't get a happy ending but maybe just maybe we could. 

I realize as I'm telling him all this that Albus and Gellert started out their lives loving each other, and ended their lives as enemies, while Draco and I we started as enemies maybe we could end it on a different note. This what the marks had been trying to say all along. They were all knowing. They just knew. 

“So what I'm trying to say is, I don't hate you. I don't think I ever have.” I breath out. 

Gosh I was really good at rambling. I was so busy trying to catch my breath again I didn't see Draco take a step towards me. 

“Yeah well, I hate you Potter.” He retorts. He won't even look me in the eye as he says it. 

I take a step towards him and place my hand under his chin and lift his head. His grey eyes are wet and glossy. 

“No, you don't.” 

He brings his hands up and cups my face. His palms a calming warmth against my cheeks. 

“No, I don't.” He mutters before his lips are on mine. It takes me a full moment to register what's happening. Draco Malfoy is kissing me. ME. Harry freaking Potter. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers tangle in his white blonde hair. This may sound like the most cliche thing you've ever heard in your life but his lips felt like they belonged against mine. Like they were made for eachother. He kissed me as if everything he'd ever been silent about found it's way to the surface. He kissed me, and I drowned. But I didn't care. I breathed in and let it overcome me. 

This was the boy I loved. A bit of a disaster. A little bit ruined. 

Just like me. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Five years ago when everyone came back from Christmas break and Draco and I were marked was probably the funniest day of my life. Try explaining that one to all your friends. But looking out to all their faces smiling at us, I couldn't remember it not being this way. 

I look back toward Draco's eyes as I slip the ring onto his finger. I can see my name scrawled on his left wrist as I do. I smile fondly. After all these years looking at my name on his wrist still gives me the most amazing feeling. I'm finally starting to think maybe the universe doesn't hate me. 

“You may now kiss.” 

Draco grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I fall into it, relishing in this moment. Everyone cheers, Ginny even gives a whistle and I make a mental note to smack Blaise later, I couldn't hit a pregnant lady. 

When we pull away he gives me the warmest smile and I hug him tightly. Soulmates. Can you even imagine. Draco and Harry. It almost sounded absurd sometimes. Absurd but right. 

Later that night, when the festivities were over and everyone had gone home I walk into our flat and shrug off my jacket. 

“Drac? Honey?” I call out. 

I suddenly feel his arms on my waist and his lips on my neck.

“Hello, Husband.” He murmurs into my ear. 

I turn around to kiss him. “Hello,Husband.” I say grinning into the kiss. 

He abruptly lets go of me and walks towards the hall, towards our room. He reaches out his hand towards me, beaconing me take it. 

“Are you coming?” He raises his eyebrow suggestively. There's my Draco. 

I place my right hand in his and clutches it tightly, dragging me into our room and slamming the door behind us. I look down to see our right wrists, where both our names once stood. 

Now just bare skin. 

As if nothing had ever been there at all. 

 

FIN


End file.
